


Requests Update

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon





	Requests Update

Hello readers!

 

Thank you so much for reading Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles! I’ve written a bunch, and I’m always so happy to see so many kudos/comments. Again, thank you so much for your support! I truly cherish each of you deep in my heart.

 

However, although this series has been strong yet far, I am unfortunately running out of ideas. That’s where you all come in though!

 

I will be taking requests now!

 

Just send me an email here: [ alpacasoon@gmail.com ](mailto:alpacasoon@gmail.com)

 

Due to me not playing many FE games, I will only write drabbles starring Fire Emblem Heroes characters (Kiran included). I’ll try my best to write each character accurately though!

 

In the email, please include your name so I can reference who gave me the request and thank them. If you would rather remain anonymous, then just tell me in the email. After that, just send in the request! If you would like a more specific request, please write a small paragraph explaining it or perhaps provide a small example. If you want it to be more general and for me to put my own comedic spin on it, then you can just send in a small request and wait and see.

 

I have my limits though! Please do NOT:

 

  1. Do not send a request that will have me writing a fic that requires a mature/explicit rating
  2. Unless it is a series of supports, please do not send a request that will need multiple chapters
  3. If I do not write your request right away, please do not badger me. It could be that I am busy, have other requests, or I’m trying to figure how to best write the fic.



 

Other than that, I look forward to seeing what you all want to read! Also, please don’t be scared if I send you an email asking for some clarification on a request. I would love to speak to my readers as well.

 

Well, that should be all for now. Requests will be open from now, May 24, 2018, to August 1, 2018.

 

Have a nice day! Love you all!

 


End file.
